EL UNO PARA EL OTRO
by Misuki.YaOi LoVeR
Summary: OTRA OBRA DE ARTE CREADA POR MAYLIN ASAKURA! EXTRA..EXTRA..!


Maylin Asakura: Aquí 'ta mi más reciente fic!!, es un HoroxLen, esta un poco largo pero tiene mucho romance, es una canción de un grupo que estaba muy de moda en México cuando yo tenía como mis 10 u 11 anos(cuando todavía vivía por allá)... se llama DKDA, no sé si tú lo conoscas, pero de todos modos me gusta mucho esa canción por eso la puse en mi fic ...   
  
MiZuKi: Aquí les traigo otro songfic yaoi HoroxLen escrito por mi querida amiga Maylin Asakura y espero que lo disfruten y les guste muuuncho!! COMO A MI!! ;;

P.D.  
Mizuki: Les prometo que pronto subiré el nuevo capitulo de "Maldición o cumplido?" nn... pero porfavor... NO ME MATEN!! ;;.. yo se que me tardado muchísimo.. pero compréndanme... el calor mata neuronas.. y han sido unas vacaciones muy pesadas ;;.. GOMEN NASAI!!

Y ACONTINUACION... (chaka chakan..!!!)

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EL UNO PARA EL OTRO por Ernesto D'alessio (DKDA)

_Ahora que lo pienso   
No se que sucedi  
Siempre hemos sido amigos  
Que fue lo que cambio._

- ¿Que no sabes hacer otra cosa que tragar? - un joven de ojos dorados le pregunta amargamente a un joven peliazulado que come desesperadamente todo lo que encuentre a su alcance.

- ¿Que no sabes hacer otra cosa que molestar? - le contesta el peliazulado fríamente, tratando de ignorar la mirada calculadora del otro.  
  
- Mira Hoto-Hoto, si te comes todo lo que hay ya no va a alcanzar para la comida y Anna te va a sacar a golpes y patadas para que vayas a comprarla de nuevo, y lo peor de todo es que va a tener que ser con TU dinero.  
  
-En primera es Horo-Horo!!, y en segunda a ti que te importa lo que haga o no haga si siempre te la pasas ignorándome! -acto seguido… sonrojamiento al extremo!!! .  
  
-¿Que dijiste? - Len Tao, el shaman de ojos dorados pregunto, ya que había logrado notar el sonrojamiento por parte del peliazulado.  
  
-Emm… dije que… a ti que te importa lo que haga o no haga si siempre te la pasas… gritándome!!, si eso dije, gritándome.  
  
- Aja como no, aparte de tragón tenias que ser mentiroso.  
  
- ¿A quien le llamas mentiroso, tiburón?   
  
- Pues a ti, quien más.  
  
- Me las pagarás Len Tao.  
  
Así, el shaman con el cabello de color del cielo se fue acercando al shaman de ojos dorados preparando su posesión de objetos dispuesto a atacar, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que un pedazo de madera estaba tirado justo en medio del cuarto y cuando menos se lo espero, tropezó y cayo en los brazos de aquel que lo hacia desvelarse todas las noches y le daba dolores de cabeza insoportables por las mañanas; y en él despertó un sentimiento que había quedado enterrado en su pasado y que no estaba seguro si lo quisiera volver a encontrar.  
  
Los dos shamanes sorprendidos por el acto que acababa de suceder no podían ni mover un solo músculo, se miraban a los ojos encontrando la verdad de lo que realmente sentían dentro de su ser, un sentimiento olvidado que ahora ha despertado en todo su esplendor recordándoles que si vale la pena vivir, de lo hermosa que puede ser la vida.  
  
Y sin pensarlo mas, los dos shamanes siguieron acercándose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, olvidándose del exterior y viendo el interior de lo que su acompañante les brindaba, hasta que…  
  
_De un inocente beso   
  
Nació por ti el amor  
  
Me enamore de tu sonrisa  
  
Y tu forma de mirar_.  
  
… Lo mas esperado ocurrió… un beso, lleno de amor y ternura, demostrando todo lo que palabras o incluso pensamientos nunca llegaron a decir. Y así, los dos viajando juntos en el paraíso del amor decidieron seguir probando el éxtasis de la boca de su acompañante, disfrutando de todas las maravillosas sensaciones que el amor puede llegar a traer; pero no todo dura para siempre, la simple falta de aire provoco el rompimiento de esa dulce unión, dejando a unos muy confusos shamanes con un fuerte color carmesí adornando sus mejillas.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar hasta que el joven peliazulado decidió romper con el incomodo silencio que rondaba por la habitación…  
  
- Perdón, no… no era mi intención.  
  
- Shh no digas nada, no fue tu culpa.  
  
- Lo sé, pero…  
  
- Pero nada… mmm… creo que Yoh me esta buscando, nos vemos luego.  
  
_Y cuando tu me llamas  
  
Y me cuentas de el  
  
Te escucho como siempre  
  
Así doliéndome  
  
Pero algo esta creciendo  
  
Aquí en mi corazón  
  
La gran necesidad   
  
De hacerte mío.  
_  
HORO-HORO'S POV  
  
Yoh… ¿por qué siempre que logro tener un acercamiento con él tiene que sacar a Yoh en la conversación?, tal vez… le gusta… ¡¡un momento!!, ¿desde cuando me interesa si Yoh le gusta o no? ¿serán... celos? NO!, no puede ser que yo le tenga celos a Yoh!, pero… viéndolo de otra manera él es el mejor amigo de mi Len, él lo conoció primero y se ve que Len le tiene mas confianza… mmm, creo que SI tengo rezones para estar celoso, pero… no puedo.  
  
Yo no puedo obligar a Len a estar con alguien que no quiera, y por mas que yo le ame no quiero poner en riesgo la amistad que hemos construido desde hace ya tiempo y no importa si esa amistad se mantiene en pie basándose en peleas y discusiones, yo no quiero perder ese lazo que mantiene con vida, ya que sin su sola presencia yo me moriría.  
  
Pero… sus ojos, justo en el momento en que nos perdimos en nuestras miradas pude ver algo mas allá de su mirada, pude ver el miedo con claridad, la mascara de frialdad que siempre adorna su bello rostro ya no existía, ahora demostraba confusión e incluso ¿amor? ; y aunque sé que algo como eso nunca pudiera pasar, siempre puedo hacerme ilusiones ¿no es así?, ¡Quién sabe!, tal vez mi sueno se puede volver realidad, solo hay que tener fe, y por más triste que suene yo sé que ese es el único recurso que voy a poder tener.  
  
FIN DE HORO-HORO'S POV  
  
_Y es que tu y yo  
  
Somos el uno para el otro  
  
Sí tu no estas  
  
Yo ya no puedo respirar  
  
Y es que no ves  
  
Que tú eres para mi  
  
Lo he leído en tu mirada  
  
Y esta escrito as  
  
Aquí en mi corazón.  
_  
LEN TAO'S POV  
  
¿Por que?, ¿Por que tuve que poner una excusa como esa cuando por fin pude tener un acercamiento con él?. No sé que es lo que me pasa, cuando nos dimos ese maravilloso beso millones de sentimientos despertaron en mi y lo peor de todo es que tuve que controlar mis malditas hormonas para no lanzarme de nuevo a sus brazos y besarle. ¡¡Pero claro!!, tuve que abrir mi gran bocota y decirle la única cosa que se me vino en mente, una vil y maldita mentira; y no sé porque pero en ese momento pude ver odio y tristeza en su mirada… ¿será que le importo? NO!, tal vez estaba confundido.  
  
Ja!, que ironía, con decir que yo estoy igual o peor de confundido, ya no sé ni que sentir, pero de algo que cien porciento seguro es que hay una gran cantidad de amor en mis sentimientos, pero también tengo miedo… miedo de perder algo mas que un amor, miedo de perder a mi Horo, de perder su amistad, su piel sedosa, sus ojos que me hacen perder la cordura cada vez que me mira, su pelo que aunque sea de lo mas rebelde, le hace ver mas… guapo, pero con una pizca infantil que lo hace encantador y sobre todo esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza; tan solo no quiero perderlo y menos si fue por una estupidez.  
  
¡Un momento!, esto no es una estupidez!, esto es… amor, y no tengo ni la menor idea si es un amor correspondido, pero no me queda mas que tratar, necesito saber si él siente lo mismo que yo, necesito tener a alguien a mi lado y que mejor persona que la misma que amo.  
  
Necesito hablar con él, necesito quitarme este peso de encima y aclarar mi mente de toda confusión que ahora me atormenta, y no importa cual sea su reacción, solo quiero que sepa que le amo.  
  
FIN DE LEN TAO'S POV  
  
_Estas en tu derecho  
  
Lo mismo siento yo  
  
Difícil sentimiento  
  
El juego del amor_.  
  
Y así, Len Tao fue decidido a decirle a Horo-Horo todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, que el solo hecho de que el no esta con él le quemaba el alma dándole a entender que era imposible estar sin él.  
  
Y ahí lo vio, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas, se acerco y se sentó a su lado admirando el hermoso paisaje que en esos momentos se podía ver. Horo-Horo al sentir que alguien se sentó a un lado de él levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de un Len levemente sonrojado, esperando y aguantando las ganas de abrazarlo en ese mismo instante.  
  
- Hola… - fue lo único que salió de la boca del shaman de ojos dorados.  
  
- Hola - el peliazulado contesto notablemente nervioso esperando a ver lo que pasaría después.  
  
- Yo… - los dos shamanes dijeron al mismo tiempo seguido por un muy incomodo silencio.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que deseas?, ¿en que estas pensando? - dijo el shaman de ojos dorados rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Horo-Horo juntando todo el valor que tenia decidió que era ahora o nunca el único momento para sacar todo lo que lo estaba matando por dentro, y que no importaban las consecuencias siempre y cuando no perdieran su amistad, solo esperando la peor o tal vez mejor reacción del ser que estaba parado enfrente de él… fe era lo único que daba esperanzas a nuestro peliazulado shaman.  
  
- Yo… - Horo-Horo comenzó - Yo la verdad no sé que decir con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar, lo único que si puedo asegurar es que lo hice porque de verdad lo deseaba, Len desde que te conocí te he admirado como nadie lo ha hecho, tu belleza y tu mirada son todo lo que me da fuerzas para seguir, y en el momento que sentí tus labios sobre los míos me sentí desfallecer en un paraíso… pero solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que piense, tan solo no me dejes, yo no podría sobrevivir si te pierdo, solo déjame decirte que… te, te amo y siempre lo are.  
  
Finalizando su discurso, el shaman peliazulado se dispuso a correr dejando un rastro de lagrimas que brillaban cada vez que el viento las desintegraba; por otro lado, Len Tao se quedo nadando en el mar de sus pensamientos, se sentía feliz, por fin el amor de su vida le correspondió de la manera más correcta, pero algo pasaba… ese amor se estaba escapando, entonces… que hacia el ahí parado sin hacer nada?  
  
_Y tengo mucho miedo  
  
Pero no puedo mas  
  
Tender que exigirle  
  
Verdad al corazón._  
  
- Espera!!! - el shaman de ojos dorados grito tratando de llamar la atención de aquel que corría - No te vayas!, quédate conmigo!!.  
  
Horo al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo en seco y volteo para encontrarse a un Len agotado por correr tras él.  
  
- ¿Que dijiste?  
  
- Que te quedaras conmigo, no sé porque te atreviste a correr si ni siquiera has escuchado mi lado de la historia, yo también tengo derecho de expresar mis sentimientos.  
  
- Perdón.  
  
- Esta bien, ahora escúchame; esto va a ser muy difícil para mí ya que nunca me enseñaron a expresar mis sentimientos y mucho menos a recibir alguna muestra de cariño. - el shaman le empezó a decir estirando su mano para limpiar el rastro de lagrimas que el peliazulado había derramado sintiendo la piel suave de este, estremeciéndose al momento de sentir el contacto con la piel del otro - La verdad es que estoy muy confundido, todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero déjame decirte que yo también me siento igual, me encanto el momento en que me besaste y créeme que me encantaría volverlo a repetir; y una cosa si es segura… nunca perderas mi amistad puesto que ahora tienes mi amor. Nunca soportaría que te fueras de mi lado, así que por favor déjame pertenecer a tu lado, de ahora en adelante solo seremos tú y yo sin nadie que se interponga entre nosotros. Te quiero, es mas… te… amo, dame la oportunidad de amarte sin importar todo lo que venga en un futuro.  
  
El peliazulado feliz con lo que acababa de suceder se lanzo en los brazos de su amado perdiéndose nuevamente en los labios que el oji-dorado le brindaba, esta vez con mas pasión e incluso mas amor que el primero, explorando cada centímetro de su boca y desmoronándose en sus brazos, pidiéndole a Dios que eso nunca terminara, ya que el amor que se tenían podría superar cualquier barrera que se interpusiera.  
  
- Nunca me dejes.  
  
- Nunca lo are mi Len.  
  
Y se abrazaron con todo el amor que se podrían dar dándose cuenta de que el destino los junto con la sola razón de que los dos son el uno para el otro.  
  
FIN   
  
Por: Maylin Asakura .   
  
-- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
¡¡ES HERMOOOOSOOO!!! NUNCA HABIA LEIDO ALGO TAN BELLO EN MI VIDA!!!! MAYLIN... TE LA RIFAS!!!! ;; ¡¡FELICIDADES AMIGA!! TTTT  
  
VERDAD QUE LES GUSTOO?? Como siempre!!! Una verdadera obra de arte creada por Maylin Asakura, y para seguir dándole ánimos para creas estas bellezas, mándenme REVIEWS!! y se los are llegar lo mas pronto posible nn  
  
MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA!! nn   
  
ONEGAI REVIEWS!!!  
  
SAYONARA MY FRIENDS...SACREBLU!! XD...


End file.
